


it talks to me in tiptoes and sings to me inside

by Darnaguen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Prompt fill for two kissing prompts (height differences and scrunchy face kisses). Which means shameless fluff, basically.Enjoy!





	it talks to me in tiptoes and sings to me inside

–

“Poe!”

Rey is weaving her way through the bustling hangar, a look of determination on her pale face. He puts his helmet back into the cockpit and descends a couple of steps on the ladder.

“Rey.” He takes her in, fading bruises and blazing eyes, and wants to… he doesn’t even quite know what, exactly.  _She can take care of herself._  “Should you be up already?”

She waves a hand impatiently. “The General told me you’re taking off. Classified mission.”

“I’ll come back,” he smiles. “I always do.”

“I know,” she sighs and looks suddenly uncomfortable, picking at the frayed fabric of the hem of her tunic and averting her eyes.

“What is it, Rey?” He descends another step so they’re nearly face-to-face and manages to just stop himself from tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  _She needs space, remember?_ But the concern in his voice is something he can’t help.

“I… have something for you.” Her gaze flicks back to his face and she flushes. “If… if you want it.”

“Rey, you don’t have to –”

“I want to,” she cuts him off and quickly steps closer, her hands rising to his chest and her eyes blazing again.

“ _Oh_ ,” he manages to say and blinks, warmth creeping up his neck and cheeks. 

This time he doesn’t hesitate when his hand rises to cup her face and she leans into it, rising to her tippy toes.

He bends his head, inhales… and she closes the distance, gripping his flight suit and pressing her lips to his. It’s a little clumsy, the angle is awkward, but his heart is  _singing_.

She withdraws, blushing furiously, and he laughs. “I think we might need some practice.”

She punches his arm lightly, grinning, and he bends his head again to kiss the tip of her scrunched nose.

“I’ll come back.  _I promise_.”

“Yeah,” she says, blinking back tears but smiling. “I know you will.”

–


End file.
